


A Fish Tail

by MilfSlayer69, PaulsLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi, baby shark dododododododo, merman, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilfSlayer69/pseuds/MilfSlayer69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PaulsLemons
Summary: Andre and Pete are one day out at the beach when Andre spots something he’s never seen before — a half-human, half-fish. He tries to speak to the creature, but only scares it away. Andre then goes to tell Pete, but Pete won’t believe him. Andre goes out one night to see the creature again, but finds out something bad has happened to it.





	A Fish Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an AU of ours where Clancy is a merman who Andre, a human, falls in love with. We hope you'll enjoy our fanfiction! - PeppermintGumdrop

Clancy's head rose from the water, fins pointing upwards. The merman looked around, squinting as a ray of sun hit his eyes. The merman watched the beach from a distance, before swimming over to it. He saw some people tanning, playing beach volleyball and kids building sand castles. Clancy reached a hand out, touching the sand, but quickly pulled back as the heat burned his fingers. He hid his hand in the cool water, still startled by the warmth.  
Suddenly, a small girl walked up to Clancy, tilting her head. Clancy's fins twitched and he looked at her. When she took a few more steps towards him he smiled at her, showing his pointy teeth. The girl was frightened and ran off, leaving Clancy confused as to what he did wrong. He looked down and dived back in the water, looking for something to play with. As he found a fish he scooped it up and poked his head out of the water again, throwing the fish up and down, catching it on his head and letting it slide back into the water, only to throw it in the air with his tail again.

Andre put his towel in the sand, right next to Pete's. He stretched, laying down and closing his eyes. It was a good idea to come here:  
A few weeks prior he and Pete had decided to go on vacation. As much as he loved the show, Andre had to admit that it could get pretty exhausting, especially when he stayed up until the next morning, editing an episode.  
Andre sighed, smiling to himself. Finally there was some peace and quiet, the sounds of the waves and seagulls were relaxing. He didn't mind the noises from the other people, they were actually barely audible. Andre put his arms behind his head, feeling himself slowly drift off to sleep.

"Andre!"  
He frowned when he heard Pete's voice in the distance, but didn't bother reacting.  
Pete called for him again, and Andre finally got up and went to go find the source of Pete’s voice. Once he did, he was met with a glaring Pete.  
"Where's our money?" Pete asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Andre looked away. "I... don't know..."

"Andre, what the fuck did you spend our money on?"

"Arcades, food..." Andre mumbled, still not looking at Pete.

"For fuck's sake, Andre." Pete rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to pay for the drinks now?"

Andre sighed, pulling 20 dollars out of his pocket. He handed the money to Pete who took it and walked off. "Thanks, dipshit."

Andre made his way back to his towel, but before he could lay down again he noticed something in the water. He squinted his eyes at the figure. It seemed to be a human, but he had fins on the sides of his head. 

'Weird..' Andre thought, slowly walking over to the shore. 

Clancy didn't even notice the man, too busy playing with the fish. He threw it in the air again, carefully catching it. The fish splashed some water in his face and he giggled, letting go of it. It quickly swam away. Andre just watched, taking a few steps into the water.

Clancy looked around, searching for the fish. When he couldn't find it he sighed, looking up and finally noticing Andre.  
Clancy gasped, fins lowering and he quickly hid under water. He was shaking, trying to calm down.  
Andre took a few steps back, startled by his sudden disappearance. He looked around, checking if anybody else had seen the person, but it didn't seem like it. He looked back at the water.  
Clancy whimpered, looking at the surface. He took a deep breath and swam back up, carefully poking his head out of the water. He whimpered when he spotted Andre again.

"Hey, w-wait...-" Andre tried, but Clancy quickly dived under water again, swimming away.

Andre sighed, waiting for some time, before he was certain that the merman was gone. He slowly stepped back, still looking at the water. Then he made his way over to the beach bar.

"Pete?" Andre called out as he entered the bar. He looked around, finally spotting his friend at a table, drinking. He walked over to him. "Pete, I gotta show you something."

"Oh really?" Pete put the glass down, barely glancing at Andre.

"I saw something in the water..."

Pete looked at Andre, raising an eyebrow.

"It was like a human, but it had fins and a fishtail...-" Andre cut himself off when he heard Pete snort.  
"Shut up, I actually saw it.."

"Of course you did." Pete rolled his eyes, grinning. "What else did you see? A fairy? A Unicorn?"

"Pete..."

"You need some shade, man."

Before Pete could go back to drinking, Andre grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bar. He didn't let go, even when Pete resisted.

"Hey! Hey, let go you idiot!"

Andre soon arrived at the spot he had last seen the man, letting go of Pete. He stepped closer to the water. 

"Over there." Andre pointed at the sea. "It's somewhere over there."

"I don't see anything."

"It hid when it noticed me." Andre stepped further into the water, ignoring Pete's snorting. He looked for the person carefully, the water now reaching up to his knees. To his dismay he didn't see anything either

"Can I go back to drinking now? I'd rather not be here for ten hours waiting for you to find this fucking thing you saw in the water." Pete said, kicking some sand away, looking visibly bored.

Andre just sighed, turning to Pete. "Sure, whatever..."

"Thank you." Pete made his way back to the bar, leaving his friend alone by the ocean. 

Clancy had been watching since some time, staying hidden under water. After a moment of contemplation he swam over to Andre's legs and touched them. Andre jumped, gasping when he felt the touch. He stumbled back, falling in the water. 

"P-Pete?" He called out, looking for the other man, but he was already gone. 

Clancy swam back a little, startled by the sudden movement. Andre was watching the surface of the water, registering some sort of movement. He scuffed back a little, still looking around. The merman calmed down again, slowly swimming back to Andre, and he tilted his head. He ran his webbed fingers across Andre's legs, and he reached up some, touching his stomach.  
The touch made Andre scuff back even further, sitting on the shore with his legs still in the water. He stopped when he noticed more movement. Clancy was slightly frightened, but he tried to push the fear to the back of his mind. He touched Andre's feet curiously and Andre gasped, about to pull away.  
But suddenly he noticed the fingers with fins in between.  
Clancy smiled a little, he kept pawing at Andre's feet, finding enjoyment from doing so. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Andre, who was leaning over in an attempt to catch a glimpse of him.

Clancy finally looked up, his eyes widening. He and Andre locked eyes for what seemed an eternity, before Clancy quickly turned around and swam off. Andre slowly stood up, watching him as he swam away.  
Andre wondered if he would ever see the mysterious creature again, or if he would actually be able to make contact with the creature before scaring it off.


End file.
